A fuel cell refers to a power generation device which directly converts chemical energy generated by oxidizing a fuel into electrical energy. The fuel cell may be similar to a chemical battery since that both basically use an oxidation and reduction reaction, but the fuel cell may be different from the chemical battery because in the fuel cell, reactants are continuously supplied from the exterior and reaction products are removed to the exterior of a system. However, in the chemical battery, battery reaction is performed in a closed system. Since the fuel cell generates the reaction products such as pure water, a research into a fuel cell vehicle as a green vehicle has been actively made.
A plurality of collision sensors may be provided to sense a collision of the fuel cell vehicle. For example, an air bag control unit (ACU) determines whether or not to expand an air bag based on signals input from the plurality of collision sensors.
When the collision of the fuel cell vehicle is determined only based on the signals input from the plurality of collision sensors, however, actually occurred collision may not be determined. For example, when a failure of the collision sensor itself, a failure of a wire connected to the collision sensor, a failure of an output value of the collision sensor or the like occurs, the actually occurred collision may not be determined. Some systems of the fuel cell vehicle may be damaged even when a collision which is not enough to expand the air bag occurs, and consequently, a secondary accident such as an electric shock accident may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.